The Return to Psi
by Derek the Changeling Gamer
Summary: (MLP:FIM/Swordcraft Story oneshot. Also, based on the Alternate Reality Meme) It has been episodes since Derek has visited the world of Swordcraft Story, where the 'Sword is not Strength, Skill, and Fellowship.'. He who lacked a Summon Beast forever, who relied on high-level technology as a Substitute thanks to his intelligent brain, returns to settle a score with a long-old foe.


**AN:** **Here is my one-shot or short fic that I originally posted onto Deviant Art, and now I like to share it. I don't care if you think my OC's overpowered, I write what I like. I'm gonna write all that is randomness.  
**

 **Disc: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or Summon Night Swordcraft Story.**

* * *

The Clouds of Storm shades the Sun, as Drops of Rain falls upon the outer lands of Equestria. The Creatures are forced to wait in the forest until it stops. But a Green Barrier around the Spire City prevents any water drops to come and flood the Changelings. But somewhere is Derek's main focus. He walks inside the large dome-shape building, A-R-G. Short for 'Alternate Reality Gateway' Base.

"There..." Derek said, "The ARG Base." He prepares to walk in. He has just returned from helping his Friends rescue somepony from Starlight Glimmer. She has escaped, but at least the Equal Mark is gone. But that snapped him to something he needs to do. Fighting the Sword Oath. Just then, a flying sound behind stops him.

"Captain Derek of the 64th Squad. Queen requires your Presence." She salutes, but Derek didn't turn his head, and just respond with this.

"I see. Tell Chrysalis I will be back in few hours." Derek responds, "I have... Personal things to take care of." Changeling nods before flying out, and heading back to Badlands. The Dome Shaped ARG Base Building. Inside the Core Room is the Computer Room. He sees Twenty Four Hatches, which warps him to a Different World. It was once abandoned many thousand years by humanity, his formal own kind. But now he is a Unicorn. However... It means becoming a Human as the Requirements. This isn't the only shape of the ARG Base however. There are different ones. Like the Spyro-verse, its hatch is super-large for a Dragon to fit in. He finds the one with a Psi Symbol. The inverted Greek Letter means you are in this Reality. Derek just stood there and look at the Psi Letter, then down to the hatch room.

"World of Swordcraft..." He said, "I'm coming Back." as he walked inside. Used the Button for a press. The Computer voice counts down from 5 to 0, before a beam filling the Hatch, warping him. It retracts before the computer says 'Welcome to Psi'. The same building shape, but as he walks out, this room is large and Steampunk, and abandoned...

"Ahh... My own Powertools. Perfect for Crafting Tools, and even weapons."

To the right is a Smithery, not so steam-powered because of the High-Tech Look. It requires power, generated by the Water Power Generator device. He turns it on, and lights come on. Four Large Tubes requiring ore for Smeltery. The bottom is where he works to make a weapon. He is not limited to just Sword, Spear, Axe, Gauntlet, and Drill. He at free will can make historical weapons since he has studied them through the website. As for the Ore. He is lucky. He walks up to the Large Storage room locked, and opens using the Keypad. There are the Wooden Boxes all closed, containing the Ores needed. Bronze, Steel, Onyx, Alumite, Silver, and even Iron. But there is one he specificly seeks... Wyvernite. Pale, Emerald Green, but Brighter. And it is legendary, but kept from public per the Elder Fire Beast's request before she dies of old age. However, weapons smelt with it can be used. There are four boxes, holding chunks, weighting in 300lbs. Bringing his bucket, he does a little scoop, bringing a bucket-full of Wyvernite Ore.

 _"The sword is not Strength. The sword is not Skill. The sword is not Fellowship."_

It was thanks to the Advanced Technology. Auto-Hammer, the Super Obsidian Casts, and many things. For now, Derek's first thing is pouring the Wyvernite Ore inside the Opened Tube slided out by the use of Handle. He shuts it in and lets the molting do the job, then the tube to pour the liquid inside the Sword Cast. Hammerings, shaping, and patternizing. It takes multiple parts, and some nuts and bolts to screw it in. Then... He has finished. Despite the thoughts wearing him down, he raised his sword. It sparkles and shines after some cooling it off. The cooler machine makes it fast lowering the temperature. Both sides half straight and reversed-curve, making it look like a Sharp Spire. He has no need for a Guardian Beast, but that thought came back to him with another Memory.

 _"REPEAT AFTER ME, YOU STUPID DELINQUENT! A SWORD IS-"_

Through flashback, he is happy to punch Master Sakuro for treating him like Garbage for having no Guardian Beast at all. It's a Peanut Butter Jelly rule, except without the Jelly, but replaced with the Cookie Butter. And that Cookie Butter is the High-Tech Smithery tools. Though, before High-Tech, he had to rely on the Hard ways of Forging weapons. But crafting weapons with non-smithing materials is much faster. He started using smithery tools upgraded through progressions until his was finally upgraded to the High-Tech version by a Travelling Friend from Space.

 _"Shut up, Flankhole. Why would I follow an Oath if those Guardian Beasts are going to reject me like a Stubborn Stray? They won't accept me, so I must rely on Maximum Technology. And you know what? I felt better with those..."_ He then walked away from the Craftmaster. He knows he will face crimes for attacking the Craftmaster, but it was worth it. _"Goodbye Sakuro."_ That was about Years before Twilight got a new Castle, and way before he Confronted Starlight Glimmer with Aid of Pony Allies.

"Wow. And I made it lighter." He swings, to find it was powerful as it is. He brings up a chopped tree onto the stand, before raising his sword and cutting it down. The tree was chopped in half, left in burnt scars. This sword gave him the power of the Wyvern-Fire, something greatly powerful. "Get Ready Sakuro." After a One Hour Smithery, he is prepared. He got his black leathery clothing on, with Hardmail plates and armor gear for medium-light durability. He brings his sleeve-less Sheath to sheath it, before putting on his robes. He pushed his glasses close to his face, and walks out of his Smithery place, before out to the Wystern City. It has indeed Changed. The new Building, and the Barrier is still surrounding his base. It is psychic-powered, blocking all intruders. He turns it off and walks out, jumping to the rooftop like an Assassin he is, jumping through rooftop after rooftops. He reaches the Master Building and starts sneaking in. This was the Staff-Only room, where masters can only enter. With his new Sword sheathed, he won't hesitate to assassinate anyone in his way this time. He watches them, talking about things and gossips. But it wasn't that far when someone noticed a Robed Man.

"What are you doing here?"

Derek smiled, being caught by an old Craftmaster. He opens his mouth without turning around.

"Not Bad, Craftmaster Sakuro." He said, flinching the Catcher, "That's your name, right? The same person that catches me from behind, when I tried to fight my own battles."

"Your own battles?" He said, "So you're a Craftknight? Why didn't you say so?"

"Because I know you, who knows me." Derek answered, turning around to disrobe, to see Craftmaster Sakuro and other CraftStaffs. They are in shock at what they saw.

"Derek... The Craft-Delinquent." Sakuro revealed, making other Craftstaffs pull out their side-arms: Their short-Swords.

"You mean... Advanced Craft-Delinquent." Derek said, "You've grown old, Sakuro. But you haven't changed."

"Yes you're right. My hostilities still burns as I grow old." Sakuro glared, "You Derek, are nothing but a Waste to Wystern, the home to all Craftknights. You lack a Summon Beast, and they reject you. That makes you a waste." he snorts, "I don't even know how that Waste defeated the Strongest Elder Fire Beast."

"Defeated? I didn't kill her. She..." Derek gestured his arm with hand opened, "...shown me Kindness, learning that I'm the Metabolic Outworlder. She dies of old age after issuing a promise to me, but her spirits lives on like swarm of bees... So with that Talk out of the way, I've came with some Important things to settler." He quick draws his sword, pointing at Sakuro, "Craftmaster Sakuro, I have come to issue a Challenge." The staffmasters scoffed however, thinking Derek won't win. But Sakuro raised arms to stop them before they can strike.

"A Duel to the Death I see." Sakuro grinned, "Fine. It's time I pay you back for the Punch, Ten Years ago."

It took few more Hours of Preparation, but now Derek and Craftmaster Sakuro is now in the Large Arena, with Crowd watching.

"Craftknights and Craftmasters. Today is a Special Event." Sakuro announced, "This will be an Exhibitional Duel between me, Master Sakuro against the Delinquent Derek. I'm sure you know him much." and comes with the Jeerings. But Derek just humphed and ignored the Jeerleaders. "This Waste will no longer Taint the Oath, once he is put to death." And those words are met with Cheers.

'Time to know my power.' Derek thoughted,

"And now... The Ultimate Showdown." Sakuro draws his Iron-made sword, which is a Long Gladius. Derek the same, with his Spire-shaped Sword, they all gasped at what they saw. A Sword made out of Wyvernite. And thus the spirits of the Elder Fire Beast is blessing him."Craft-Delinquent Derek versus Me, CraftMaster Sakuro. Ready, Begin!"

'Elder Hibana, watch me.' Derek thoughted, 'I'll defeat him for you.' before Sakuro creates his first blow. Derek raised his Spine Sword and bats it away, before swinging sideways. Sakuro translates with strong parries, hoping it will break his Sword. But something is wrong. Each strikes Derek delivers is not chomping away durability of his Sword.

'What? Where's the Crack?' Sakuro thoughted, worried, 'Is this the True Strength of the Wyvernite?' before jumping back and snaps his fingers in the air. A Portal comes out, revealing his Armored Summon.

"I shall introduce you to my Guardian Beast. Shiho." The Knightly Armored Ghost gives an enchanting, coating his sword with Golden Light. Then Sakuro charges in and swings downwards madly. Derek raised his sword, with a fiery force coming, Derek stopped the blow and swing his sword upwards, knocking Sakuro back few feet before Derek leaps forward. Both Derek and Sakuro leaps madly with speed, Dodging and Striking, becoming a DBZ-Style fight. The Crowd is fired up for the Cheering, rooting for the Master. Derek ignored the Jeerings however, as he focused on the fight. Two meet in the middle, clash of swords releasing fiery short-ranged shockwaves. Then Sakuro's Shiho came behind for a blast to launch.

" **LIGHT IGNITE!** "

'It's all over, Delinquent.' Sakuro stared, before the Beam hits Derek. What was unknown, was the green-coloured magic coming out of him. It Blasted Sakuro to the edge of the Arena Platform, as the Green Magic Barrier Blast also stopped Shiho's Light Ignite Beam attack. Another one goes, and Derek swings at down to up diagnolly.

"What is this?" Sakuro asked,

"My FAVORITE... Changeling Magic!" Derek answered, with his second word booming the room with the sound of the Royal Canterlot Voice. Sakuro charges in madly like Ninja, but Derek stood and pointed his sword, before Sakuro goes for the ultimate swing. Derek just bobbed his body sideways and leaps his sword to the upper sky position. Sakuro is on the knees, and he didn't hear Derek's scars opening. It was Sakuro's Armor-parts breaking open, along with his Sword, breaking. Sakuro fell to his Knees.

"Im... Impossible..." Sakuro muttered, glaring at the Victor. The Crowds booed. But the ones cheering are the Humanized Changelings, watching the battle. Sakuro's rage flew, before coming up for a final cut. But a green magic beam stopped Sakuro from behind and landed him to the ground. The Queen of the Changelings, Queen Chrysalis. Derek smiled,

"Queen Chrysalis."

"So that's where you've been. We've still got a Job to do back at Badlands." She said,

"Apologies. I just got done with," He looks at Sakuro, "Personal things."

"I see." She smiles, before she walks up to give Sakuro a playful stomp, "You're pathetic. Relying too much on the Oath, and that Pitiful Guardian Beast. That is why Derek has won." She sees the crowd hiding, and Derek smiled for this. "Come, it's time to return home." Derek followed the Changelings, followed by Chrysalis, followed by more Changelings flying to her side. The last thing Sakuro heard is medics bringing him to the infirmary.

"De... Lin... Quent..." He grunted, "This... is... Unfor... givable..." letting out last breath of words before falling to his unconscious state, letting them give some recovery.


End file.
